First Time
by Dark Waffle
Summary: He would never pressure her into doing something she didn't want to do. But, if she was asking, who was he to refuse? T . Suggest and implied sexual content.


**A/N: I know. I know. I haven't updated any of my stories. Shoot me now! Whatever. Haha Anyway, I was rereading the manga and I got to the part where Sana and Akito were trying to become adults and Sana was basically trying to force Akito to have sex with her and I thought "Hey! I should write a story about their actual first time!" But this first time won't involve me actually writing them having sex. It's just suggested okay? I don't do lemons and what not. Haha.**

**Anyway, if you have a chance, if you like**_** Fairy Tail**_**, you should totally go check out my story **_**Fallen Star**_**. It was a project of mine I was working on all winter break and now it's published! **

**Ahem, so. Without further adue, I hope ya'll enjoy!**

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'_

"_Flashbacks/Dreams"_

_**First Time**_

_**-O-**_

When she told him he should go over for the day, he had no idea that something like _this _was going to happen. When she invited him to hang out with her the day, he figured she just wanted company because her mom was out on a conference and their maid wasn't home. When she asked him to keep her company, this was _not _what he had imagined.

If someone who have told him that Kurata Sana was trying to seduce him, he would have simply laughed at them. His girlfriend was certainly _not _the type of girl who could do any type of seducing.

She was way too hyper, obnoxious at times, overly energetic, sometimes childish, and had too much damn energy. He didn't know how he was able to keep up with her half the time. Sure, he had great stamina because of his karate training, but her energy was endless.

So when he arrived to her house and she opened the door, he was surprised to see her in the shortest skirt he had ever seen her wear and a flimsy tank top that hugged her body tightly. Her hair was down and she was bearing this predatory look that kind of turned him on.

Now, he was an 18 year old teenager who had his wants and needs. Though he was a pervert, he respected his girlfriend and never pushed her to do something she didn't feel comfortable doing. He never pressured her or rushed her into something she didn't want to do. And because he loved her so much, he was willing to wait as long as she wanted for that next step.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked her, eyeing her carefully.

"What? I'm not allowed to wear a skirt and a tank top all of a sudden?" The auburn haired girl asked him so innocently, though, he could of swore he saw a mischievous glint in her eye.

"First of all, that-" he pointed at her very high raised skirt, "-hardly counts as clothing and this tank top is really tight." The young blonde haired man walked up to her, pinching her cheek. The hazel eyed teenager glared at him.

"I'm in my own house, _A-ki-to_. I can wear whatever I want." Sana defended as she turned around, shaking her hips, _purposely. _She now had her back towards him as she walked into the living room and he groaned at the perfect view he had of her.

'_She is seriously doing this on purpose.'_

"Oh yeah? You've never dressed like this in front of me before." He said as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear. Sana squealed as she felt Hayama's arms wrap around her tiny waist.

Sana felt her heart jump at the sound of her boyfriend's alluring voice in her ear. "Maybe today's just your lucky day."

And at that point, things escalated very quickly. The once quiet house was now filled with giggles and soft murmurs, low groans and high moans.

Somewhere along the line, they had ended up making it to Sana's room as they shared needy kisses and hot touches. His mind was on overdrive, the adrenaline moving fast, not believing that this, what they were doing was actually happening. When he lost his shirt in the process and her skirt was hitched to her waist and his belt buckle was undone and her tank top was somewhere scattered on the floor, his mind stopped.

What _exactly _were they doing?

"Sana, wait." He pulled away from their kiss, in which she groaned.

"What are we doing?" Akito questioned as he hovered over her. She pinked instantly, embarrassed by the sudden question.

"We're uh- making out?" She said, not really sure how to response.

"I'd say this was more than 'making out,' don't you think?"

She sighed and turned her face away from the penetrating gaze of her boyfriend, her cheeks sporting a pink hue. The auburn haired girl pulled away from him, crossing her arms out in front of her, hiding her underdeveloped chest from him. In the heat of the moment, hiding herself was the last thing on her mind. But now that the moment quickly disappeared, her insecurities came crawling back like a tidal wave.

Hayama Akito sighed roughly as he sat next to her, running a sole hand through his now lengthy blonde hair. He turned towards her, coming face to face with her bare back, minus the bra that hid her away from him. The blonde reached out to her and touched her shoulder gently, rubbing softly with his thumbs. The Lone Wolf could feel her stiffen under his touch.

"Hey. You can't hide from me over there."

He heard her mumble something incoherent. He rolled his eyes at her childish antics. The golden eyed boy shifted his weight on one of his arms as he leaned over towards her. Her auburn tresses were sprawled out on the pillow under her as she hid away from him. If anything, she was most likely embarrassed. And he suddenly felt guilty for making her feel this way.

"You know-" he mumbled in a deep, luring husky voice, "- it's not cool to ignore me like this." He traced his long, rough fingers on her creamy, soft bare skin while whispering into her ear.

He smirked as he felt her shiver under his hot touch and let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not cool to deny a girl when she's trying to seduce you, you know."

He went wide eyed as he stopped caressing her skin. He pulled back enough for Sana to turn towards him slightly, the blush clearly stamped on her skin. She was angry. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her lips pursed.

But he loved when Sana was angry with him.

There was something about the way her eyes burned with this attractive glint and they she puffed out her perfectly adequate chest, and how her penetrating glare shot straight through him.

"You were trying to seduce me?"

"Why else would I wear such a ridiculous outfit and act all bold and dangerous you stupid perverted cheetah!?" She was now turned towards him completely, her chest boiling with frustration at her boyfriend. Sana was still laying down on the bed while Hayama was leaning towards her, his face only inches away.

He coughed.

"You'd think with all those perverted thoughts in your mind that it would have clicked when I invited you here BUT NOOOOO. And then when it FINALLY does you- hey! Why are you laughing!?"

Hayama Akito couldn't stop the light chuckle from escaping his lips as his girlfriend of a little over 5 years rambled under him. She felt beyond embarrassed and suddenly felt really stupid for mulling and planing something like this. She knew she should have let _IT_ happen whenever it was supposed too.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny Haya-jerk!" She smacked him with that mysterious hammer of hers, but it did nothing as her carefree boyfriend continued chuckling. You would think that she would be more intune to Hayama laughing more than anything because the boy hardly cracked a smile as it was, but she was more concerned over him laughing at her.

"Actually, this is quite funny." Nostalgia hit him as he replayed a very similar scene that occurred in this very room, this very bed, almost 6 years ago after an incident that left him disabled for a short period of time.

"_Let's be adults, Hayama."_

"How!? If anything, this is beyond embarrassing!"

He didn't think he had ever seen her so red in all the years he had known the girl beside him. It was somewhat entertaining, though a bit cruel, he would admit. But, he would never purposely hurt her. It was just a sight to see the love of his life so openly and willingly give herself to him after rejecting his advances for the past few years.

"If I recall correctly, this wouldn't be the first time you tried getting me into bed with you." He stated haughtly, a perverted, triumphant smirk playing on his lips.

Sana blanked, reeling through her memories as those words slipped out of his mouth. She raced through every image of her and the boy leaning over her together. Her mind began to spin because there were _many _moments of the two together. She was always at his side and they did practically everything together.

But she just couldn't recall a time before now of her trying to seduce Akito. She was drawing a blank. Nothing was coming to her.

"What are you talking about, perverted wolf?" She hoisted herself up with her arms, exposing her chest to the Hayama Akito. He gulped silently to himself as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes off her _assets_ and on her eyes. But it was difficult nonetheless because no matter how many times he teased her about her undeveloped body and her childish figure, she was downright _beautiful_. And to hell if he was going to let anybody but himself see this vulnerable and exposed self of her.

"Think back to 5 years ago." He commented as his eyes locked with her very exposed neck that was just asking him to attack it so viciously.

She put on her "thinking face" as she sat there, starting to grow uncomfortable as she leaned on her forearms. _'5 years ago? But 5 years ago we were only 13! We JUST started dating! THAT PERVERTED BAKA! WHY WOULD HE THINK WE WE'RE DOING SOMETHING SO INDECENT AT-'_

But her thinking came to a stop as she felt pale, rough lips peppering kisses along side her neck. She gasped slightly, her eyes going wide. Every touch of the blonde boy hovering over her left a searing trail that ignited her core.

"Haya-" but she squeezed her eyes shut as he bit down on the lobe of her ear. She refrained herself from releasing any type of noise until she remembered this memory.

"If I remember correctly, it was this... spot… right..." he trailed kisses down her neck, stopping at her collarbone with a wolfish grin on his face.

"-here."

And when Akito bit down on her collarbone, the noise that escaped her mouth wasn't the noise she expected.

She laughed.

"Haha! Stop!" Sana shoved away Akito from her, dropping down onto her bed and laughing from his 'love' bite.

He smirked. "Remember yet?"

The hazel eyed girl peeked an eye open, cautiously watching her boyfriend. To say she was confused would be an understatement. No. She didn't remember.

"_That _was supposed to get me to remember?" Sana looked up at him with careful eyes. He had one arm supporting his weight on his right side and the other resting near her head. The blonde boy completely entrapped her between his body and was looking down on her with this amused look lingering in his golden eyes.

"You still don't remember?" She shook her head, a sheepish smile poking at her lips. He sighed, knowing that she had the memory of a monkey. But he wouldn't tell her that. Well, not now anyway.

"Nope! But I KNOW for a fact that whenever this so called 'incident' happened, it WASN'T when we we're thirteen because we would NEVER do something so indecent! Though, you would just because your a merciless pervert."

She was rambling again, but he had half a mind to pay attention. He found it amusing to see her declare so confidently that she never got him into bed with her when the memory was so clear in his mind. He remembered _everything_. Every touch, every kiss, every whisper, every moment.

"One more clue." He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, "_Let's be adults._"

And in that moment, some of Sana's locked away memories came rushing back in.

Oh. _Oh. _

She most _certainly_ remembered now. And her whole body felt hot. She could feel the blush escalating from her cheeks.

"So you remember?" She could hear him taunt her as he chuckled slightly against her neck.

"We!- I- You we're moving! And! And! I- I didn't want you to leave! And, _oh my god._" She groaned as she covered her face with her hands, feeling like she was drowning in embarrassment. _None_ _of this was going as planned_.

"This is so embarrassing." She sighed as he watched her with lazy eyes.

"I was such a dummy. How could I have _even suggested something like that! _We we're only _thirteen_!"

"We're not thirteen anymore." And in that moment, serious Hayama had returned. Now, more than ever, he wanted her. No. He _needed _her. He craved for her. He wanted _all of her_.

His eyes began to cloud with this intense desire. There was a hazy fog of dark and needy lust brimming his golden eyes as they darkened. Sana stopped breathing, so enthralled by the need and passion. There was this fiery thirst calling for the boy hovering over her.

And more than ever, she knew that this longing she had felt for this boy was only growing; more rapidly with every touch, moment, kiss.

Her innocent eyes were now swirling with fervor and passion. She wanted him. She wanted him here and now.

She reached for him, cupping his face with her small hands. With a soft pull, their faces grew closer and closer until they were only inches apart. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, peering into each other's souls. Sana could see one last questioning look. She already knew the question. And she was sure of her answer.

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes.'_

Lips smashed together, sheets tangled up at their sides, hands explored the wonders of their human body. The room was filled with soft moans and low grunts as they explored each other in ways that was needy, intense, curious, and frustrating.

There was always this forbidding sexual tension between the both. And now, lost in the heat, in the moment, they were free to probe into this amazingly lustful feeling.

And once his boxers had come off, her bra was unclasped and her underwear was somewhere scattered with the rest of their piled clothes thrown in the room, they clashed, coming together as one.

"Sana." Hayama muttered, breathlessly.

"Akito." she sighed, scratching her nails down his back.

They both laid silently, a small smile plastered on Sana's sleeping form as she rested her head on her boyfriend's bare chest. Hayama Akito rubbed his girlfriend's arm softly, a real, genuine smile adorning his usual stoic, apathetic face.

He was so foolishly, stupidly, madly in love with Kurata Sana.

And that was never going to change.

**A/N: I'm seriously blushing right now because I feel like I wrote smut. Even though it's totally suggested and not outright said, I feel like I've committed the deed. *sigh* haha. Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I tried to keep them as much in character as I could. But of course, their older, so their more mature than when we've last seen the Akito and Sana. But Sana is still always going to be her silly self and Akito will always be a pervert haha. **

**Heads up on my other stories! **_**Two Worlds Collide **_**will be updated next week, cuz you know, it's the end of the month and all. **_**Crimson Ties **_**I hope to have updated by this weekend, along with **_**Life as We Know It.**_** If you follow my **_**Fairy Tail **_**story, **_**Fallen Star**_**, that should be updated sometime in the upcoming week. I think that's it for stories? So yeah!**

**So how'd I do? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think in your reviews. I would really like to know your guys opinion, comments, thoughts on this!**

**Until next time!  
- Dark Waffle**


End file.
